Welcome to Bordertown
Description Bordertown: a city on the border between our human world and the elfin realm. Runaway teens come from both sides of the border to find adventure, to find themselves. Elves play in rock bands and race down the street on spell-powered motorbikes. Human kids recreate themselves in the squats and clubs and artists' studios of Soho. Terri Windling's original Bordertown series was the forerunner of today's urban fantasy, introducing authors that included Charles de Lint, Will Shetterly, Emma Bull, and Ellen Kushner. In this volume of all-new work (including a 15-page graphic story), the original writers are now joined by the generation that grew up dreaming of Bordertown, including acclaimed authors Holly Black, Cassandra Clare, Cory Doctorow, Neil Gaiman, Catherynne M. Valente, and many more. They all meet here on the streets of Bordertown in more than twenty new interconnected songs, poems, and stories. Welcome to Bordertown: a brand new Bordertown anthology created and edited by Holly Black and Ellen Kushner (with Terri's blessing and aid), published by the YA division of Random House in May 2011. The anthology features new stories from the series' original writers (Charles, Emma, Will, Ellen, and Terri, missing only Midori, who helped out behind the scenes), alongside tales from a younger generation of writers who'd grown up with Bordertown, and contributions from long-time friends of the city. "Welcome To Bordertown is the next generation of the series," Michael Jones explains, "while simultaneously acting as the direct continuation of what has gone before. How's that? Simple. The Gates and Ways between Bordertown and the World closed. On the World side, it was a full thirteen years, just like it was for the readers. But for Bordertown and its residents, it was a mere thirteen days. A generation (or so) in the blink of an eye. The coming and going of a decade. The rise of iPods, the Internet, LOLcats, smartphones. An entire segment of the populace for whom Bordertown was just a fading myth, one of those things that may or may not have happened. "And then the Ways opened, and everything changed. With traffic once again flowing between the worlds, with a whole new crop of runaways and fortune-seekers and opportunists and lost souls flooding into Bordertown looking for adventure and answers, and all the old hands forced to cope with years' worth of progress. But you know what? On the Border, the more things change, the more they stay the same...." Yes, the Way to the Border is open once again. Welcome, or welcome back. And watch your step. List of Stories Welcome to Bordertown, edited by Holly Black and Ellen Kushner (2011) * Holly Black: "Introduction" * Terri Windling: "Introduction" * "Bordertown Basics" * Ellen Kushner and Terri Windling: "Welcome to Bordertown" * Cory Doctorow: "Shannon's Law" * Patricia A. McKillip: "Cruel Sister" * Catherynne M. Valente: "A Voice Like a Hole" * Amal El-Mohtar: "Stairs in Her Hair" * Emma Bull: "Incunabulum" * Steven Brust: "Run Back Across the Border" * Alaya Dawn Johnson: "A Prince of Thirteen Days" * Will Shetterly: "The Sages of Elsewhere" * Jane Yolen: "Soulja Grrrl: A Long Line Rap" * Janni Lee Simner: "Crossings" * Sara Ryan (Writer) and Dylan Meconis (Illustrator): "Fair Trade" * Jane Yolen: "Night Song for a Halfie" * Tim Pratt: "Our Stars, Our Selves" * Annette Curtis Klause: "Elf Blood" * Nalo Hopkinson: "Ours Is the Prettiest" * Delia Sherman: "The Wall" * Christopher Barzak: "We Do Not Come in Peace" * Jane Yolen: "A Borderland Jump-Rope Rhyme" * Holly Black and Cassandra Clare: "The Rowan Gentleman" * Neil Gaiman: "The Song of the Song" * Charles de Lint: "A Tangle of Green Men" Ratings Not yet rated, if you have read this book, please rate it. First go to Explicit Ratings page for instructions. or; just leave a rating in the comments section or at the bottom of the page and someone will come along and added the official ratings for you. Comments References: Category:YA Fantasy Category:High Fantasy